If i were a boy
by ECLARExSHIPPER
Summary: A one shot about a few moments in Adam's live. One shot. Titel inspired by the song If i were a boy by Beyonce.


**My one shot about Adam. **  
**I inspired the title from the song 'If I were a boy by Beyonce'**

**If I were a boy..**  
**Even just for a day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or the song 'If i were a boy' by Beyonce.**

_**If I were a boy, even just for a day**_  
_**I'd roll out of bed in the morning and throw on what I wanted and go**_  
_**Drink beer with the guys, and chase after girls**_  
_**I'd kick it with who I wanted and I'd never get confronted for it**_  
_**Cause they stick up for me**_

_**If I were a boy**_  
_**I think I could understand**_  
_**How it feels to love a girl**_  
_**I swear I'd be an better man**_  
_**I'd listen to her**_  
_**Cause I know how it hurts**_  
_**When you lose the one you wanted**_  
_**Cause he's taken you for granted**_  
_**And everything you had got destroyed**_

_**If I were a boy, I would turn off my phone**_  
_**Tell everyone it's broken so they think that I was sleeping alone**_  
_**I'd put myself first and make the rules as I go**_  
_**Cause I know that she'd be faithful, waiting for me to come home**_  
_**To come home**_

_**If I were a boy**_  
_**I think I could understand, oh-oh-oohh-oh**_  
_**How it feels to love a girl**_  
_**I swear I'd be a better man**_  
_**I'd listen to her**_  
_**Cause I know how it hurts**_  
_**When you lose the one you wanted**_  
_**Cause he's taken you for granted**_  
_**And everything you had got destroyed**_

_**It's a little too late for you to come back**_  
_**Say it's just a mistake, think I'd forgive you like that**_  
_**If you thought I would wait for you**_  
_**You got it wrong**_

_**But you're just a boy**_  
_**And you don't understand **_  
_**How it feels to love a girl someday**_  
_**You wish you were a better man**_  
_**You don't listen to her**_  
_**You don't care how it hurts**_  
_**Until you lose the one you wanted**_  
_**Because you've taken her for granted**_  
_**And everything you had got destroyed**_

_**But you're just a boy.**_

_**- If i were a boy. -Beyonce.**_

6 years old

Gracie Torres sat down on the floor, playing with the toy cars of her 8 year old brother Drew. Her new dolls were lying on the other side of the room. 'Why aren't you playing with your new dolls, honey?' Her mom, Audra Torres asked. 'I don't like dolls mommy, why don't you buy cars for me?' She asked. 'Because cars are for boys, you are a girl.' Her mother said.'Oh..' Gracie whispered. 'I'm going to make diner.' Audra said, and she walked to the kitchen. Gracie sat on the ground, looking at the car in her hand. 'I wish I was a boy.' Gracie whispered softly to herself.

10 Years old.

Gracie stood in the bathroom, looking in the mirror. Her hair was long, it came trough her shoulders. She hated it. Her mother always said it was so pretty, girly, and cute. She thought it was ugly. She hated being girly. She wanted short hair, but her mother wouldn't cut it off. Her older brother Drew has short hair. She wanted short hair to. Then her eye fell on a scissor, that was lying on the sink. She grabbed it. She grabbed a strand of her hair, and cutted it off. She held it, and looked at it. It felt good. She trowed it on the floor and cutted another strand of. And another. And another. After a while, the floor was full of her long strands of hair. Her hair came just above her ears now. She putted the scissor back on the sink, and looked in the mirror again. She smiled.

12 Years old

Gracie layed in her bed, thinking about herself. She didn't felt like the other girls. They liked shopping, painting their nails and talking about boys. Gracie liked playing football with her brother, playing on the Xbox. She didn't like the name 'Gracie' either. She hated being a girl. After a few minutes she was sure about it: she didn't want to be a girl. It felt like she was trapped, in the wrong body. A girls body. She thought about another name. Adam. She wanted to be called Adam instead of Gracie. In a few weeks she was going to high school. Then she would transfer into Adam. A fresh start. Not as Gracie, but as Adam. With that in mind, she fell asleep.

13 years old

Adam was making himself ready for school. His first day. He combed his hair, putted a cap on and looked in the mirror. He was nervous, but ready. 'Gracie, are you comming?' His mother yelled from downstairs. He told her a few months ago about his decision. That he didn't want to be Gracie, but Adam. His mother didn't like the idea at all. But she'll will get used to it. 'Adam is coming!' He yelled back. He grabbed his backpack, and walked downstairs.

15 Years old

Adam was at school. He stood in front of the bathrooms. He looked at the signs at the door. A girl, and a boy. He couldn't find the disabled toilet, and his next class was starting in 5 minutes. His mom was used to call him 'Adam' and accepted the fact that he wanted to be a boy. His brother Drew accepted it immediately after Adam told him. He was supporting him, and gave him advice whenever Adam needed it. Adam had 2 best friends, who also knew about his situation, Eli and Clare. They were also supporting. him. He was very happy about being accepted by them. But sometimes people bully him about it. Adam looked at the signs once more, and walked into the boys bathroom.

20 years old.

Adam graduated from high school, and had a girlfriend, Becky Baker. First, her parents didn't accept him, but later, they saw how much she loved him, so they'll accepted it. It was the first person who loved him, and didn't care he was a transgender. He was getting surgery's, and in a few weeks he was getting his last one. His final one. Then he would be a full guy. After all those years of bullying, being insecure, not knowing which bathroom he had to use, people calling him names. He had almost everything. He graduated, had a girlfriend, friends and family who loved him. After this operation, he had everything he could ever dream of. 'Adam?' Becky squeezed his hand. 'Yes?' Adam said. 'I love you.' She said. 'I love you to.' He said, smiling.

**This was my one shot! It was a little difficult, I didn't know if I had to say 'he' or 'she', but this is what I made from it. Review please, because I love to know what you think of my story.**


End file.
